60 Minutes of Me Per Hour
by swaggiesaurus
Summary: Drew thought it was bad enough that he had a crush on Riley's boyfriend, Zane. But after spending time with both guys, Drew begins to develop feelings for both, Zane AND Riley. What will happen when they find out? And who will Drew end up choosing?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever! Fresh out the oven, known as my brain. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi, in any way, shape or form.

CHAPTER 1

The sunlight poured onto his face and instinctively he pulled his covers over his face.

"Get out of bed! We're gonna be late, and I kinda wanted to actually make it to school on time to talk to some friends."

Drew pulled the covers off of his head and glared at his step-brother Adam.

"You have friends waiting for you?" Drew asked, not believing a word of it.

"Yes, unlike you I wasn't anti-social during this break from school. So hurry up, get dressed and let's go."

Adam left the room and Drew grudgingly got up to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth and the entire time, all he could do was look at his reflection in disgust. Had the events at the Vegas Dance actually happened? He got out of the bathroom to see the outfit he had worn on the floor. Yup, it did. Everyday throughout this entire break he just kept wishing that none of it had happened. Why did he have to give into the temptation known as Bianca? Him and Alli had tried so hard to make it work, and for a while he felt that it would last. But one mistake in the boiler room had ruined everything and Alli tried to get back at him by almost hooking up with Owen, which was the douche that hazed him.

"Are you done yet? I'm ready to go."

Thinking of the events had made Drew completely forget the fact that they were almost late to school. He scrambled looking for clothes, until he realized that Degrassi now had a uniform. The red polo shirt was alright, but the khaki pants were definitely not something he wanted to wear everyday at school. 'Ugh, I guess this is what we get', he thought to himself.

The ride to school was silent, and Drew preferred it that way. He was way too deep in thought to hold a conversation with his mother and Adam. All he could think about was what would happen next? Where would his relationship with Alli go now? Well, it wouldn't be much of a relationship now, he thought. But would they at least be able to be mutual acquaintances? Drew's thoughts were cut short, as the car pulled to the school building. An intense feeling building in Drew's gut and he wasn't sure if he was nervous or excited. He quickly knew which one it was when he stepped out of the car and instantly saw Alli's face. He never felt so nervous before. He walked up to her only to be shrugged off. She went to talk to Clare but he pulled her aside.

"What do you want?" Alli said as she eyed him, the hurt clearly visible in her eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to you about everything that's happened."

"Save me the sob story Drew. You wanted Bianca so much and now you can have her!"

"Can you please just let me explain myself? I don't want us to leave things hostile between us."

"No, Drew. I don't want you to 'explain' I've heard enough! We're beyond done, don't every speak to me again. Got it?"

"But Alli-"

"No," Alli cut off, "I said it, done. C'mon Clare the line's gone down." Alli grabbed Clare by the arm and they got back into place waiting for security to check through bags.

'That went horribly awful.' Drew thought to himself. Looks like that's over. He ruined everything. He had broke Alli's heart and he broke his own, all because of his silly mistake. More hurt than before, he put on his best poker face and got in line behind other students.

The entire day was a bust and Drew was finally happy when the final bell rang. The new school atmosphere had reminded him of those shows where they show people living in jail. Degrassi was just absolutely crazy now. Drew put his notebook into his backpack and quickly zipped it up. The sooner he got out of this school, the better. He rushed out of the classroom and sped through the halls. Someone yelled his name down the hallway and he quickly turned his head, and without notice his face slammed into a swinging door. He fell back and apparently his backpack was not securely zipped and his notebook full of papers fell out. Fortunately for him, the door didn't do any harm to his body.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" a voice said to his left. He turned his head to see Zane, Riley's boyfriend, smirking at him. His hair, was a little bit shorter than before break, and the uniform suited Zane's figure well.

"Yea, I'm good." Drew said getting up.

"Here, let me help you pick up all these papers."

"Thanks. I thought you'd be like everybody else in this school scurrying to be free no matter what it took."

Zane chuckled, "You mean like you?"

They both laughed, "Yes, like me." Drew agreed. He looked up and noticed how pleasant Zane's smile was. It was something he'd never felt before in his life. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was staring at him, so he quickly glanced back down to putting the remaining papers back in his backpack.

"I never really apologized for the whole, 'blackmailing your boyfriend' thing. It was something really immature, and I shouldn't have done it. I just-"

"Apology accepted. It's no problem anyway, because everything worked out for the best." Zane exclaimed.

"Good, so no hard feelings?" Drew asked.

"Of course not" Zane said as he made his way to exit the building.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Drew said

"I guess you will." Zane said as he smiled and exited the building.

As Drew went outside and felt the sun rays hitting his face, he realized that it was the same feeling he had felt when Zane had smiled at him. It was the same warmth.

His mother's car was there waiting for him, and Drew could see Adam's face, looking as impatient as ever.

"It took you long enough. What did Mr. Caveman forget how to open a door?"

"Oh quit it! I fell and my notebooks decided to have a war with my backpack."

"Caveman doesn't have good balance?" Adam asked sarcastically.

Without having a comeback Drew got in the car and they drove home. When they got home, Drew went straight up to his room, showered and started his homework. The only problems was that he couldn't concentrate on it at all. Before all he could think about was making things right with Alli, and that has completely changed since the school day was over. He had one thought going through his head right now, Zane. He just wanted to talk to Zane, about anything and everything. He just wanted to see Zane smile some more. The thoughts just came flowing in and before he knew it, Adam came knocked on Drew's door telling him it was time for dinner. Drew looked down at his homework suddenly realizing that the farthest he got was writing his name on the paper. He went downstairs and sat at the table. He just couldn't think straight. Ha, the exact thing that he's questioning. Was he even straight? After having that short conversation with Zane, he wasn't so sure.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just gonna take a nap. I'm not feeling too good." he explained.

"Okay, and if you don't feel better by tonight, you can stay home from school tomorrow" his mother said.

'Fat chance', Drew thought. 'I'm not going to miss a chance to spend time with Zane.'

Drew went up to his room and laid down in bed. He looked up at the ceiling, noticing the cracks. His thoughts were doing the same thing, cracking. One thought was Alli, the other Zane, and the voice in his head was going crazy with these thoughts. He closed his eyes, just to rest them, but before he knew it, he felt the sunlight again. The warm glow, bursting through his window. Wiping his face, Drew noted the time on his clock, 6:30. Perfect time to get up. Having still not processed everything that happened the day before, he hoped a shower would clear it all up. Nope. All through breakfast, the same thoughts, driving to school, the same thoughts. By the time the car arrived at the front of the school building, Drew was wishing he could just empty his brain of everything, just so he could at least make it through the day without his conscience yelling at him.

Drew and Adam got out of the car, and Adam instantly floated over to Clare and Alli, who were sitting on the steps talking. Even with the uniform on, Alli still looked cute, and he couldn't help grin. Walking into the school, he once again felt the feeling of being in a prison. He felt bad that he was partially a reason why all of this had happened. He walked around and remembered that he needed to go get a book from his locker. Since he didn't do his homework the night before, he might as well be prepared for class. When he got to his locker, he opened it up and got out his book. Suddenly he felt a pat on the back. He turned around and it was Zane, but no Riley.

"Hey bud!" Zane said as Drew closed his locker and put the lock back on. He turned his head, and quickly admired Zane beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Zane. What's up?"

"I'm just walking around before the the first bell rings. Then I noticed Mr. "Most Likely to Trip Up the Stairs" and I decided I'd make sure the locker didn't hurt you."

They both chuckled, and Drew once again saw the sunshine that was Zane's smile.

"That was a one time thing. If I go around getting beat up by more doors, I'll make sure to hire you."

"Really? Well, I better make sure that happens. A job inside school. What's my pay rate?"

"You get 60 minutes of me per hour."

They both laughed once again, and the first bell rang.

"Well, I have a class to get to. I'll talk to you later?" Zane said.

"Oh yea, of course."

As Zane walked away, and the hallways filled up with students, the whole world around him just got out of focus, and the only thing he could see was Zane's smile. Even though he had so many confusing thoughts in his head, there was one thing for certain, Drew knew that Zane was somehow starting to become a part of his life... and he liked that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The mixed emotions that Drew felt for the past two weeks were driving him absolutely crazy. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, and he was still trying to decide what it was about Zane that made him so, dare he think it, attractive. Was it the way his eyes twinkled with just the right kind of lighting, the way his smirk seemed to be a blast of sunshine, or was it the way he playfully made conversation? He had never even begun to feel like this towards a girl that he'd ever been with in his life. With Alli, he'd only been thinking about making out, but with Zane, kissing him was almost at the bottom of the list.

At lunch, he sat down next to Adam, with Adam talking to Drew about what they were going to do this weekend, when he saw it. Just a mere two tables away was Zane Park. He was linked to Riley, but Drew was only focused on Zane. He quickly got jealous of Riley, and the rivalry from last semester quickly popped into his head. 'First I want his football position and now I want his boyfriend, Drew thought. If everything were to play out perfectly, he would get Zane just as easily as he got QB1. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not just going to steal somebody's boyfriend-'

"Yo! Drew, are did you leave the rest of your brain at home? You're like a walking zombie today."

"Sorry, it's just the whole Alli situation. It's just going to be weird not seeing her around school anymore."

"I feel you, it's going to be hard, but there are plenty other fish in the sea."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

Drew went on to finishing his lunch, and him and Zane made eye contact for a brief moment that felt much longer. Drew noticed the twinkling in Zane's eyes again, and everything just went in complete slow-motion. What felt like a brief ended up being longer than Drew had thought.

"Dude, are you staring at Zane?" shoved Adam

"What? No!" Drew scoffed nervously as he got up to dump the remains of his lunch. Thankfully for Drew the lunch bell rang right before Adam was gonna interrogate him some more. Hopefully he doesn't grill me at home, Drew nervously thought.

When the final school bell rang, Drew rushed outside making sure that swinging doors didn't hit him in the face. He made his way down the gray steps, and then he got a whiff of the aroma that he had been longing for the past couple of weeks. He whipped head to the side and got a glimpse of Zane before * SMACK * They slammed into each other and once again Drew's backpack rebelled against his notebooks and some of his papers flew out of his bag. He hit the concrete with a loud thud.

"The klutz of Degrassi strikes again. You seriously need to think of investing some sort of barrier around you, so you don't bump into helpless citizens like myself."

"You? Helpless? Ha!"

"Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks. And could you make yourself useful and help me pick up my mess of papers?"

"What kind of citizen would I be, if I refused?"

Zane helped Drew up and they began picking up Drew's papers. Other than being completely embarrassed for being so clumsy in front of Zane, he enjoyed them because they were the perfect way to make conversation.

"Whoa! Please tell me that your teacher forgot to grade the rest of this test."

"Ooh, yeah, I'm definitely not a math genius. Alli was the closest thing that I had to a tutor, and with her gone. It's just me against the world of newly introduced letters in math."

"Math is the easiest piece of pie ever. Get it? Pi!"

"Oh, yeah, isn't that the 3.14 thing?"

"Yes. Well, you know, I could tutor you."

"You, tutor me? No, I already feel stupid enough."

"Not everybody is a math genius, y'know."

"Well, I guess you tutoring me wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"There we go! Thinking positively. And it sure beats being your personal bodyguard from the world. What was my pay rate?"

"Oh yea, 60 minutes of me per hour."

"Yeah, the pay rate can be the same for this tutoring job too.

"For free? Awesome! Thanks, man!"

"No, problem, just tell me when... and if my association is correct, that is your brother over there waving like a madman?"

Drew turns his head to see Adam waving ferociously next to their mother's car.

"Oh yea, I completely forgot about the whole going home after school thing."

"Yeah, don't wanna forget about that," smirked Zane

Drew made his way to Adam and the car. Before he got in, he turned around and gave Zane a goodbye wave. He got in the car, and saw a final look at Zane's smile.

* * *

Clothes, clothes everywhere! Drew had no idea what to try on first. This was to be the first time Zane would be tutoring Drew and the entire week Drew was driven mad with how everything would play out. It was hard enough having Zane come over to his house, but on top of that helping him with math. Drew had never felt so nervous and as he picked out his outfit the knot in his stomach got even bigger.

His nervousness hit an all time high when he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way downstairs and walked to the front door. He stopped to look around the living room to make sure everything was perfect. The blue carpet that swam across the floor looked spotless. Since his parents were out visiting a relative and Adam was hanging with Eli, Drew was home alone. He had made sure to vacuum the carpet and make sure the house was cleaned to perfection. Not one thing looked out of place. Drew eyes a mirror and quickly scanned his outfit. His white v-neck complimented his light blue jeans that fit snug around his body, without being too tight. 'Why can't I dress like this at school', he thought. Flashes from Vegas night popped into his head. He shook the thoughts out of his head and opened the door.

He never thought anyone could look so graceful and perfect. There stood Zane, on Drew's porch, looking as attractive as ever. Drew slightly bit his lip, and motioned his hand, inviting Zane in the house. Zane looked around the house, and Drew just stood there, inside feeling so giddy that Zane was actually standing in his living room.

"So, are you ready to learn some math?" Zane questioned.

"Oh pssh, heck yeah! I got this in the bag!"

"You mean, like your backpack? The bag that wages war with every single assignment of yours?"

"Ha,ha, ha! Very funny! Are we gonna start this or what?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both made their way to the dining room, and Zane opened up Drew's math book. He began showing Drew what he got wrong and how to fix them, but all Drew could see was Zane's face. Once again the world was out of focus and Drew's mind entered into a slow motion state. He just kept staring at how Zane's muscles in his face moved when he spoke, the hand gestures Zane was giving, and the ever shining twinkle in his eyes. He then noticed Zane's lips, oh how they looked so marvelous. If only he could just... 'No! The voice in the back of his head yelled. Don't even think about it! You're not gay, not even close. You like girls, girly girls, the kind of girls that flaunt their stuff.' The voice in Drew's head went on and on, and Drew just tried shutting it out.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked, noticing that Drew was physically looking uncomfortable.

"No...actually. My head is killing me. Can we just re-schedule this whole thing."

"Sure, just let me know when you want your next lesson."

He patted Drew on his back.

"Don't touch me, dude."

"Okay, I'm sorry-"

"Just get out -"

"I said I was sor-"

"I said, get out!"

Zane knew not to push anymore, so he picked up his things and left the house, leaving Drew alone to face the demons that were inside his head. 'Great, I just flipped out on my sorta crush, great work!' Then he went upstairs to his bedroom, close the door, fell onto his bed and began sobbing. This anger, sadness, all of it had stemmed from just tripping. If he had never tripped and hit that door, his life wouldn't have begun flipping upside down. His life would still be the same, even though it wasn't much life before anyway. Either way he would be single and basically with no friends.

Drew lost track of time, and by the time he checked his alarm clock it read 2:18. He was all out of tears, and he just really wanted to talk to somebody, anybody. He suddenly felt the emotion of being alone. The emotion that he feared ever since Alli had left Degrassi. It had finally crept up on him and he didn't like it at all. He just wanted her back, he wanted everything to go back to the way it was. His awesome GIRLfriend, that at the same time was the closest thing to a friend that he had. Sure he had Adam, but Adam has his own friends and his own people to be around. He missed those few days where he and Wesley talked like buds. He even missed his old rivalry with Riley. He missed it all, but deep down inside he felt that he just wouldn't be able to get any of it back. Now, Drew was just alone. Alone, with his confusion, alone with his anger, and lastly he was alone with his sadness. He looked up at the ceiling, and just wished, hoped, prayed, that it would all go away...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The things that were supposed to be important ended up being nothing of the sort. This pain, sadness, anger, was just towering over everything and the black hole inside of him was just increasing with every breath that he took. He didn't want this anymore, he wanted it to be all over, he wanted it to end...

The alarm clock went off assuring Drew that he had pretty much slept through the entire weekend. He just didn't have the strength to do anything. He sluggishly got out of bed and got ready for school knowing that he hadn't even taken a look through his backpack since when Zane was here. His body trembled at the thought, and he just wanted to crash and sob. Somehow he got the strength to at least make it downstairs. He ate his breakfast and decided to bring his cell-phone just in case he couldn't handle school.

Throughout the day, people tried talking to him, he didn't listen. They asked if he was okay, he didn't answer. For not doing his homework he whipped himself up two nice detentions, and zero's aplenty. His test in math, only answered half. His pop quiz in science, he left it blank. He had no motivation for anything. The black hole inside of him was eating him alive, and he let it. The next thing he knew, his cell-phone went off in one of his classes, and he was sitting in Principal Simpson's office.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah."

"Having your cell-phone in school is bad enough, but it ringing and disrupting the class. Well that's just more to add to your punishment."

"Fine. Just suspend me already."

"Well, I should suspend you for at least a week, but since I can see that you don't look like yourself today, I'll minimize your punishment. You'll have to be apart of a behavior seminar for most of the day tomorrow."

"What's that? A place for all us kids who let your little cell-phone's ring? What are you gonna do, teach us how to put in on silent? HA!"

"Uh, no. It'll be some of our finest seniors showing you how you should correctly act at Degrassi. But if you'd rather me suspend you?"

"No, I'll take it. All day tomorrow? Got it."

"Good, be here on time tomorrow, and the seminar will be in the classroom across from Ms. Dawes."

Drew walked out of the classroom to the sweet scent of the final bell ringing. He went to his locker, and threw in his backpack. 'No point in taking that home', he thought. He went outside and waited for Adam. Adam decided that today would be a good day to walk home. 'Yea, walking home in the fall weather is peachy', he had said. Adam came out and they went on to begin their walk.

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me whats going on with you or what?"

"Straight to the point, I see? You were always good at just ripping the bandage off."

"Yes, I was. So, are you going to tell me or not? C'mon! We practically tell each other everything."

"I know, it's just that, something's wrong with me."

"Not normal? Football jock, ladies man, Drew thinks something is wrong with him? What could possibly be wrong with you?"

"I just...kinda...think I might..."

"You might what? Spill the beans!"

"I think I like..."

"Bianca? Please tell me you don't!"

"No, not Bianca...think opposite side of the field"

"Opposite? Hmm, wait, you mean like guys?"

"I think so."

"You think? Do you or don't you?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, I keep on having all of these thoughts, and I thought I liked girls before, but then I started talking to this guy and I think I might like him."

"Who is he? Does he go to Degrassi? Is he ugly and gross?

"No! Zane is not ugly or gross."

"Zane? Like Zane Park? Football Zane? Riley's boyfriend?"

"Yes, that Zane. But you can't tell anybody. Okay?"

"What do I look like to you? Of course I won't tell anybody. So like, was that the thing you thought was wrong with you?"

"Yes."

"C'mon! You of all people should know that it's okay to be different. It's no big deal that you're gay, bi, or whatever you think you are. You're still the awesome Drew, I know."

"Thanks. I'm really glad we talked about all of this."

"No, problem Caveman."

The next day Drew woke up and felt as if he hugest weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Yesterday when they got home he and Adam had spent the rest pf the day talking through every single thing that had been happening for the past month. Drew felt as if Adam was his counselor, assuring that Adam was the perfect brother. Every conversation, every word, secured Drew's thoughts that he wasn't in this alone. The weeks he had spent torn about everything were irrelevant, and now Drew was just ready to embrace it. He was ready to embrace the fact that he might like guys and at the same time he was able to still like girls as well. More importantly he was ready to patch whatever was left of what he and Zane had. Even if it took him all he got, he was ready to try and make it better. Even though he still had feelings for Zane, he would rather be friends with Zane than be nothing at all.

Arriving at the behavior seminar, Drew was the only one in a good mood. With his new found optimism, he was ready to rock this seminar. It would have been a piece of cake, until the finest seniors arrived. His eyes instantly connected with the chocolate brown eyes that entered the room. Without breaking their connection, the senior spoke.

"Welcome to the behavior seminar. I'm one of the seniors that will be running today's seminar. I'm Zane Park."

The seminar was everything Drew expected it to be. Seniors repeating almost every single rule to them as if they had never gone to a school before. Thankfully, there were breaks spread out. Drew decided that it was now or never and he got the courage to grab Zane and take him for a walk through the halls.

"You know, we shouldn't just be roaming the halls. We could get in trouble. Which by the looks of it, you've already gotten into already."

It was still the same Zane.

"Yes, and that was because I wasn't thinking at all. I don't want you to think that I'm some rebel guy who just spends all his time breaking the rules and ridiculing other people."

"I never thought you were any of that."

"Well, I wanted to... apologized. I'm honestly sorry for what happened at my house. I wish I could go back and change it. It's just that my mind was going crazy before, and I really didn't mean to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Whoa! Slow down. You don't have to apologize. Don't beat yourself up just because I made you feel a little uncomfortable."

"I know, I just don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you. And if you want to clean off that conscience of yours, you should come with me to a party this weekend. Riley has to go visit one of his great aunts, and he won't be able to make it, which means that I need somebody to go with. But obviously just as friends, I don't want you to think that the gay guy is making moves on you or anything."

"Uhh, yeah. Ha, don't want give out the wrong impression, right? I am free this weekend, and a party does seem nice. Sure, I'll go."

"Great! Well, we should get back to the classroom before Simpson finds us. That wouldn't be good for me. I'm supposed to be one of those "good" seniors."

They started to make their way back to the classroom and Drew knew that if he didn't do it now. He wouldn't get another chance. He pulled Drew into the nearest bathroom.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something. And I have a feeling that if I don't say it now, that I won't get another chance."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, the thing is... the thing is that I kind of..."

"You kind of what?" Zane questioned.

"I kind of think that -"

Drew looked deeply into Zane's eyes as he muttered the remaining words of his sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: It's time to take this fanfiction to a higher and greater level. My brain likes the direction I'm taking it, and hopefully you guys will too.

CHAPTER 4

Drew couldn't believe himself. He actually just told Zane that he had a crush on him. He stared deeply into Zane's eyes waiting for a response. In the heat of the moment, Drew had gotten so close to Zane that they were face to face, breathing on each other. Drew could hear Zane's heart racing and he felt the heat between the two of them. Drew, only doing what felt natural to him, went in for a kiss, only to be stopped by Zane's fingers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zane asked, stepping back.

Drew leaned in, "Just one kiss. I won't tell Riley," he breathed in Zane's ear. Putting his hand on Zane's forearm, he could feel the goosebumps that Zane had. He looked back into Zane's eyes, noticing that they had gotten softer, and much more beautiful. 'This is why Riley cares about him so much,' he thought. He quickly thought of Riley, but didn't feel as bad. He wanted Zane to be his, and he if he had to battle Riley for Zane's loves, he would do so.

"Are you gonna do it or what?" Zane asked

Feeling relieved that Zane wanted this as well, Drew bit his lip, and leaned in for the kiss. Before his lips could touch Zane's the final bell rang. Drew stepped back and he rolled his eyes, in disbelief that their perfect moment had just been ruined. They both awkwardly stood there, in the bathroom, until Zane muttered something about helping a teacher with a fundraiser. He left the bathroom, and Drew turned and looked into the bathroom mirror.

"You could have just been a few seconds quicker?" he said to his reflection.

When Drew got home, it took him every bone of his body, to not text Zane. He didn't want to put too much pressure on Zane, even though he know he had already. Maybe, what happened in the bathroom was for the best. The kiss not happening, must have been fate, or something. Drew stared at his phone for a while. A vibration awoke him a few hours later. Drew looked at his phone, and realized that he had fallen asleep. He also noticed the fact that he had a new text from someone. He opened it up, and realized that it was from Riley. They hadn't really exchanged words with each other since the bachelor auction, and Drew found it rather odd. "Hey, what's up man? Wanna hang?" Glancing at his clock, which read 6:15 , and remembering that he didn't have any homework, he texted back, "Sure! Why not?" He texted Riley his address, and within thirty minutes, Riley was outside his house. Drew went into the bathroom and did the finishing touches of his hair, and he glanced once more at his reflection. 'Yeah, I look good', he thought beaming a smile at the mirror. He went outside to his driveway and took notice of Riley's sedan. 'Not the newest car in the world, but definitely not the crappiest', he thought, 'Mr. Stavros is right in the middle.'

He opened up the door and quickly smelt an aroma that Drew found appealing. He went into the vehicle, to see Riley smiling at him.

"Hey, Drew! Ready to hang out, dude style?" Riley said in a relaxed way.

"Yea, man, I guess," Drew stated, quickly noticing that the aroma was coming from Riley.

He inched closer to Riley, without making it too obvious and was absolutely in awe at how Riley looked. He had made a complete 180 from before break, and Drew hadn't noticed it until now. Riley's hear was cut, and Drew noticed how stunning Riley's face looked without the curls in the way. Riley's outfit was also something Drew hadn't seen before. He was so used to the fact that everybody wore uniforms at school that he almost forgot the fact that people could wear whatever they want outside of school. Riley had on a black graphic shirt, and some dark jeans, both gently tugged around his built figure. Drew had never seen anybody so strong and built before. He turned his head to the right and bit his lip, beginning to feel a little bit nervous.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Riley questioned, making it obvious that he wanted Drew to pick.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We can just do whatever." Drew answered, having not even thought that far.

"Well, we could go to my place and maybe play some 360?"

"Yeah, that would be pretty awesome. But just letting you know, I might just whip the floor with ya."

"Psssh, please. You can not beat me! I'm the Stavros-inator"

"The Stav- what?"

"It's what everyone calls me when I make them eat my dust!"

"Oh, really?"

The both laughed as Riley drove to his house, and throughout the entire drive Drew became more and more comfortable. They walked into his house, and Riley introduced Drew to his parents. His first impression of Riley's parents was a good one, and he felt sense of being cozy and at home. Riley brought Drew upstairs to his room, and if Drew wasn't out of his shell before, he sure was now. Riley's room was almost exactly like his. Clothes on the floor, the bed, not made and papers everywhere.

"Sorry my room's so messy. It usually isn't like this." Riley lied, trying his hardest not to look like a slob in front of Drew.

"I would have thought with being with Zane, that he'd keep your room tidy. Where is he anyway?"

"Zane? Oh, I think he's at some banquet, volunteering for something else, what he usually does." stated Riley has he began picking up his room.

"He seems very driven. Does he always volunteer?" Drew asked, meanwhile checking out Riley while he was cleaning.

"He volunteers almost every minute of free time that he has. And I'm driven to you know. Football, ringing any bells?" Riley said, finishing up his bed.

"Haha, yea, can't forget about that." Drew said as he sat down on Riley's bed.

"Comfy." Drew expressed as he stretched on Riley's bed.

"You think so?" Riley asked sitting down giving Drew a game controller.

"Heck yes. This is a million times more comfier than my bed at home."

"Your bed at home? Ha, where else would your bed be?"

They both chuckled and Drew sat up so they could begin playing. Round after round, Drew and Riley played and before Drew knew it, he completely forgot about their stupid rivalry that they had before. After talking and spending time with Riley, he was an actual cool guy, and Drew realized that he shouldn't have let the position of QB1 get in between them. But of course, that was the past and now they had to move on forward. They could actually have a friendship now, and that's something that Drew wanted. Riley's mom came in with some snacks and before they knew it, Riley and Drew played their final round, with Riley being victorious.

"You see? This is why they call me the Stavros-inator! Woohoo!"

"I'll hand it to ya, you are pretty good. But that's probably only because you spend more time plying video games, then you do cleaning your room."

"You got jokes, don't you?" Riley said, as he playfully pushed Drew. And before they knew it they, began playfully wrestling. Riley pinned Drew down and breathed, "I'm also pretty good at wrestling."

Drew suddenly felt the same heat that he had felt earlier that day with Zane. The same intensity, the same warmth. Drew had a feeling that Riley felt the same exact thing, because he quickly got Drew and went to putting away the game controllers. Riley escorted Drew back downstairs and Drew said goodbye to Riley's parents and they beamed smiles at him. Drew and Riley went inside his car and they started their drive back to Drew's house. Riley fumbled with the radio stations giving off the obvious feeling that he was nervous. Drew, being just as nervous, didn't say a word.

As they got closer to Drew's house, he thought of something that he could say, to break the ice off the newly formed wall between them. Not knowing what to say, he glanced at his cell-phone to see if he had any new calls or texts. Nope, nothing, he thought as he placed his phone down and rested his arm on the arm rest. Riley's car pulled into Drew's driveway, stopped, and in one swift movement, Riley place his right arm on top of Drew's. Drew looked at their arms on top of each other, and then at Riley, who's eyes had transformed into pure innocence, but still strong at the same time. Riley stroked his fingers against Drew's and their fingers intertwined almost perfectly.

"I think I'm starting to like you... a lot. I kinda have a feeling that you are feeling the same way."

"But what about Zane? You guys have been together for a while now and -"

"Shh! Don't bring him up please. I'll take care of all that later. I just want to ask you, are you feeling the same thing I'm feeling?"

Drew was at a loss for words. One second he was wanting Zane, and telling him he had a crush on him, and the other second he's wanting Riley, with him confessing his feelings for Drew. He wasn't sure what to say next. Should he tell Riley, about him almost kissing Zane? Yes, of course he should! The words wouldn't get their chance to be spoken, as Riley place his other hand on the side of Drew's face. The softness of Riley's strong hands dazed Drew for a second, which was just enough time for Riley to lean in closer to Drew's face. Riley asked his question one more time.

"Are you feeling the same thing I'm feeling?" he breathed, with Drew practically inhaling the words.

Riley's aroma was so intoxicating and breathtaking that Drew couldn't do anything but nod his head. Riley leaned in a few inches closer, and their lips touched. The spark of lightning that went on between them was immense, and time itself felt as if it was struck by lightning. Everything around them vanished, and Drew could do nothing, say nothing, he only felt his stomach doing flips. The bottomless pit that had once become a black hole inside Drew, was now the luscious root of the joy. When their kiss finished Drew gazed into Riley's eyes and was instantly reminded of Zane. The boy who he had confessed his feelings for earlier that day. The boy that he had been crushing on for weeks, the boy that currently was... Riley's boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **I'm sorry for being a flip flopping fail lately! I haven't updated in like a week. How could I do that to you guys? As an apology, I'm giving you guys two for the price of one. Expect a second update tonight :)

CHAPTER 5

The ray of emotions that Drew felt were so overwhelming that when they broke from the kiss, Drew had completely forgotten that they were in his driveway. He just looked at Riley's face as Riley softly caressed his cheeks. They stayed this way for a few minutes, just silently looking at each other, with the only sound they could hear, being their heartbeats. Their moment was interrupted by Drew's phone ringing. He looked at who was calling and it was Adam. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"_Drew, dude where are you? It's starting to get late."_

"I'm right outside, I'll go inside in a few minutes. Okay? Bye"

He clicked his phone shut, and looked back at Riley chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you said a few minutes, instead of right now."

"Well, I don't wanna be done spending time with you yet."

"Me either," Riley said leaning in for another kiss. This time the kiss was different, it felt more passionate than the first and it brought back flashes to when Alli used to kiss him. At that thought, he broke the kiss.

"I should be getting inside, it's really late." Drew stated, making sure he grabbed all of his things.

"Wait, you don't wanna? Did I do something -"

Drew closed the car, leaving Riley with his unfinished sentence. He stepped into his house, and immediately ran up to his room, ignoring whatever his mother was trying to tell him. Closing his door, Drew fell into his bed, and did the thing that was his new normal in life, he cried. He had no idea where they were coming from but he felt that they must have been triggered from his thought about Alli. Apparently he wasn't as over her as he thought he was. The emotions that he thought were gone, had resurfaced once again, only this time they were mixed with the new emotions of having feelings for both Riley and Zane. There was something about each of them that he liked. There was the slow, yet secure relationship with Zane, and the fast-paced steamy relationship that he was making with Riley. He didn't even want to dwell on the question of who he liked better because he knew it wouldn't end well for anybody.

The next day before school, Drew had gotten a text from Zane to meet him behind the school building. When he got there, he saw Zane, looking ever so beautiful in his school uniform. Drew was the first to speak.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Drew questioned, while still checking out Zane.

Zane rushed over to Drew, and planted a kiss on him. Drew felt the same wave of emotions that he had felt the previous night with Riley. The kiss was magnificent, and Drew almost didn't want to break the kiss.

"That's for not kissing you yesterday." Zane stated as he left Drew, who was still feeling the electricity in his lips.

By lunch time, Drew was even more confused than he was before. He sat down at a table by himself and noticed Riley and Zane a few tables away. They looked so happy together, but little did everyone know that they had both cheated on each other with Drew. 'This isn't going to work out at all. No matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt.' Drew didn't like having those thoughts, but it eventually it would be time to face it. His thoughts were broken when he noticed that Riley was standing directly across from him.

"Is there room for one more?" Riley asked, and judging by Drew's smile, he knew the answer was yes.

"Yeah, of course." Drew said, even thought Riley had already sat down.

"Weren't you sitting with Zane? Where did he go?"

"Oh, he left early. Another one of those volunteer projects of his."

"He does those way too much. When does he ever have time for you?"

"It gets hard, but I deal. Enough talking about him. I want to know how you're doing. Did you get my text last night?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't really in the mood to talk"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you know you can talk to me, right? I'm here for you"

This was a side of Riley that Drew didn't think he had. He sounded so concerned as if he actually cared about him. His first impression of Riley was now shattered and he finally saw Riley in a new light. He had the sudden urge to just grab Riley and hug him like a teddy bear. Instead, just beamed a smile at Riley.

"So, do you wanna hang out with me Friday?" Riley asked, still looking at Drew with his innocent eyes.

"This Friday? I thought you were going out of town to visit some aunts or something?"

"Yeah, I was. But I backed out, I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend some time together."

"You and I? Like on a date?"

"You can call it that, or just two bros hanging out, whatever floats your boat, I guess. Just make sure you don't wear the school uniform, okay?"

"Haha, got it. Now I have to think of an entire new outfit for me to wear!"

They both chuckled together, and then the bell to end lunch rang. They got up and left the cafeteria. Riley silently grabbed Drew's hand and intertwined their fingers for a brief moment, making Drew's stomach flip like it did the night before. He was actually beginning to care for Riley. Their rivalry had done a complete 180 and now they were on the path to start dating each other. That would be true if it weren't for the fact that Drew was feeling the same exact way towards Zane as well.

The next few days were just a blur to Drew as the days leading up to Friday counted down. He'd spend all his time talking or texting Riley and Zane, and sometimes he would completely forget the fact that they were dating each other. They each would give all of attention to Drew and he was beginning to grow fond of it. His emotional connections to both of the guys were increasing and Drew would just bury the thought of it ending sometime soon in the back of his head. He just loved finally having people care about him that weren't his family.

Waking up on Friday morning, Drew realized that in a few hours, he would have to make a decision that could possible ruin things. He would either go to the party with Zane, or he would go on his "date" with Riley. He was hoping that maybe they'd both forget but then he got his morning text from Zane, telling him that they needed to talk about the party that night. Being too tired, and stressed this early in the morning, Drew decided that he would just respond later when his head was calm and cleared.

When the school day had ended, Drew texted Riley and Zane to meet him outside the building. When he exited, he saw them standing to each other. Drew's heart was racing and when he got down to the final step, he knew what he had to do. He had to come clean about everything. He had to tell Riley and Zane that he had feelings for both of them.

"You guys should both know why you're here... you each have feelings for me... and I have feelings for the both of you."

The looks on both of their faces turned into anger as Riley and Zane turned to look into each others faces. Drew could do nothing but stand there as everything came out in the open.

"Really Riley? I don't believe you!"

"You don't believe me? What the hell, you like him too!"

"Don't turn this around on me! Did you kiss him?"

"Yes! Did you? I can't believe this!"

Drew tried to but in and say a few words, but there was no use. Riley and Zane had exploded and it was all because of him. He looked at the mess he had made. He had ruined a loving relationship, and now he could do nothing but face the consequences of his actions. Everything inside Drew hurt. His head was pounding and his stomach was tied in knots. He wished he would wake up from this nightmare, but he didn't. He turned lovers into enemies, and now they'd continue to fight over him until there was a clear cutthroat winner.

He backed away, onto the street, still looking at the mass chaos that had ensued. Riley and Zane, the two people he cared about the most, were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. He had done this and at the end of the day, it was all his fault. Drew couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out his tears, filled with sadness and frustration, and the world around him starting spinning. He started feeling lightheaded and struggled to keep his balance. Hyperventilating, and feeling his world around him blur, Drew fell onto the street, trying to catch his breath. The final things he heard were screams and the noise of a car trying to brake...


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** I apologize that it has taken me forever to update. Please forgive me :)

CHAPTER 6

When Drew regained consciousness, the first thing that hit him was the beautiful aroma that filled his nose. The sweet sensation wouldn't last for long as Drew became aware of his body. There was pain almost everywhere and the pain made him grunt out loud. He heard some shifting in the room, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room, and noticed the sun setting through a window. With another sweeping gaze of the room, he realized that he was in the hospital. A painful flashback played in his mind as he slowly remembered what had happened and how he ended up at the hospital. He remembered the yelling, the fighting, and... the car. 'Did it actually hit me?' he thought, and when he tried to sit up, his question was answered when he felt a searing pain through his abdomen.

He fell back down against the pillow as he felt for any other injuries on his body. His pounding migraine didn't help him much, but he soon felt something that felt like a cast around his left leg. He had completely forgotten about the shifting sound in the room, and he turned his head to see Riley sleeping on a chair, his arm giving him support. 'Oh, he just looks beautiful' Drew thought, before being reminded of the fact that everything was out in the open about their love triangle. It was painful to even think about that.

"Uhh, Riley," Drew faintly spoke out. Riley instantly woke up and jolted next to Drew.

"Drew! Oh my gosh, how do you feel? Does it hurt a lot? I'm so sorry about everything." said Riley trying to hold back tears.

"What are you talking about, none of this is your fault. Ahh!" a wave of pain went through Drew's body as Riley place his hand on Drew's face.

"I'm so thankful that you made it out alive and in such a bad condition. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"If you lost me? Riley, why are you being like this? Shouldn't there be a family member here watching me or something?"

"Your mother and Adam were here earlier. The doctor's said that everything would be fine, so she went back to work and Adam is probably around here getting some food."

"You told my mother?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do something like that to you. I know how exactly how it feels, and you do that on your own time."

"Wow, Riley, I appreciate it. Did anyone mention what I broke?"

"Let's see, you fractured some of your ribs, you broke your leg, and that migraine that you're probably feeling is the result of a concussion."

"That's it? Thank god!"

"Yeah, they said you were lucky, it could have been a lot worse."

"Looks like I dodged the bullet there, huh? So uh, where's Zane?"

"Seriously? You just woke up, and you're gonna bring him up already?"

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to be concerned? You guys were saying the nastiest things to each other!"

"You know what... it doesn't matter. I'm here, and you're awake, now so can we put it all behind us. Please?"

Drew didn't speak anymore, and instead, held in the pain and grabbed Riley's hand. Interlocking their hands, Drew felt that warm emotion that he had once felt for Zane, only this time it was more hotter, like a flame. Riley was leaned in to kiss Drew, and even though every part of his body was in pain, the kiss was even greater than before.

The doctor came in later on that night to tell him what Riley had already stated, and the fact that he would be in the hospital for at least a week. Drew, not wanting to fall behind on his school work, hired Riley to be his personal delivery man. The entire week was a blur full of happy moments of laughter. Drew would wait patiently all day, and then the second Riley would pop through the door, he'd get the hugest grin on his face. They'd help each other with their homework, and even though Riley wasn't as smart as Zane, he was still pretty helpful.

Before the both of them knew it, the week was up, and it was time for Drew to go home and face the real world again. Well almost, he still had to stay home for a few more weeks, which absolutely sucked.

"Can I still keep you as my delivery man?" Drew asked, looking down at Riley, who was in his lap.

"Yes, of course. But you know... I might as well charge you. Driving your schoolwork to you does take it's toll on my gas."

"Umm, let me see, would kisses cover the cost?"

"It depends what kind of kisses?"

Riley's gets off from Drew's lap and they stare into each others eyes. Drew inched closer to Riley until their lips were only a few millimeters away. Riley's breath was intoxicating to Drew, and Drew knew that Riley was feeling the same way.

"The kind of kiss, you won't get until tomorrow." Drew breathed, before leaning back against his bed, leaving Riley at a loss for words.

"Seriously dude? Not even kissing you is intense. I can't even. Ha, I should go home and let you get rest. You have some ribs to finish healing, babe."

"Babe? My first pet name? I can dig it." Drew smirked, getting up to show Riley out his bedroom door.

"Okay, I'll text you tomorrow after 3nd period. Is that good for you?"

"No, I was hoping not to be disturbed while I was watching Young and the Restless."

"Haha, real funny, Drew!" chuckled Riley before giving Drew a goodbye peck.

Drew went back to his bed, and put his covers on. It seemed like a perfect way to end the day, and he really did need to get his rest. Drifting off into sleep, he was awoken by something hitting his window. Some pain went through his body as he quickly got up from his bed to investigate. With the full moon shining brightly outside, Drew instantly knew what was outside. Drew went as quietly as he could down the stairs and unlocked the front door. He was greeted with lips pushing against his own. Breaking the kiss, Drew stared into the sunshine eyes, and felt the bright warm inside him.

"Zane, what are you doing here? It's like two in the morning!"

"I heard that you were back home, and I just, I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

"Come on, let's talk." Drew interlocked his hand with Zane's and brought him to his room.

"First things first, what makes you think that you can just come to my house in the middle of the night and just start kissing me? Where have you been? It's like you fell off the face of the planet, dude!"

"I just... I just couldn't see you. It was bad enough that I had to deal with the fact that it's my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even gotten hit by that car. I'm not as strong as Riley. He would do fine seeing you like that, but I don't have the greatest relationship with hospitals."

"I just... missed you so much. Every day you would be on my mind, and I wished every night that you would visit me the next day -" said Drew, almost going into tears.

"Shh, don't." Zane put his under Drew's chin pushing it up and kissing him.

"Stay with me, tonight?" Drew asked looking into Zane's sunshine eyes. Zane shut off the bed, and led Drew to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Waking up the next morning, Drew felt a mix of emotions. He woke up to the warmth of having Zane cuddled around him, but he was also hit with the coldness that he felt inside of him. Even though they hadn't gotten far last night, Drew couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. What would Riley do if he found out that the same night he came home from the hospital, he let Zane spend the the night with him? How was he ever going to get around to telling him? It would crush him. And did Zane even know about the whole week that Riley had spent with him in the hospital? Drew turned his head, to look at Zane. The sun was hitting him beautifully, and Drew moved away some of Zane's hair so he could get a better look. He was actually falling in love, and unfortunately it was with two people.

"You don't look too bad in the mornings. You actually look kinda cute." Zane said, a few minutes later, stretching his arms out, before giving Drew a peck on the cheek.

"Really? I think I look like crap some mornings. You're the one that looks cute in the mornings. Well, past that. You're kind of on the border of beautiful."

"You actually think that? You're too sweet, Drew."

"I know, I try."

"You know... last night was great. Even though all we did was kiss and cuddle, it was one of the best nights of my life. I know you just got home and all, and the event from last week are still kinda burned in the back of your head, but can we make us official soon?"

"Uhh, well... I'm not so sure about that right now."

"What's not to be sure about, Drew?" Zane asked, and Drew immediately saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Well, I still have ribs to heal, and it's gonna be a few weeks for me to be able to get back to school and -"

"What do your ribs have to do with us being official? Drew, I care about you so much!"

"And I completely get that, but you just have to know that you aren't the only one that I care about."

"There's somebody else? You mean, Riley?" Zane eyes, suddenly burned with anger

"Yes... I care about him as well. Please, I'm sorry, I'm just torn between the both of you"

"Please, Drew Torres, spare me your pity. If you want to be with Riley so badly, go for it. I won't stand in your way anymore."

And with that Zane put on the rest of his clothes, and stormed out of the house. Drew's throat went dry, as he struggled to process what had just happened. The coldness that he felt grew larger, and he laid back in bed. His body began aching, and every bruise that he had on his body was causing him pain. 'Gee, great. I have pain on the inside as well as my pain on the outside', he thought before reaching his phone to see the time. He noticed a new text from Riley saying that he was going to be coming over to spend time with him. This second day being back home, was the worst, and Drew had a feeling that it was only about to get much worse.

Twenty minutes past, and Drew could hear Riley coming up the stairs, Adam probably let him in. Riley opened the door, and Drew used all his strength to get up from the bed and jump into Riley's embrace.

"Whoa, somebody's excited to see me." Riley said, before breaking the hug and kissing Drew on the forehead. He quickly saw Drew's sad look.

"What's wrong?" asked Riley as Drew brought him to the bed to sit down.

"I don't know how to put this... no matter how I say it, you're gonna get hurt."

"What do you mean, Drew? What are you gonna say that's gonna hurt me?"

"Well... it's about Zane."

"What about him? Is he bothering you?"

"No. But, last night... him and I slept together." said Drew, not looking Riley in the eyes.

"You had sex?" shouted Riley

"No, no, nothing like that, but we slept together in the same bed. We kinda kissed."

"Are you serious right now? After, everything... that entire week of me staying with you in the hospital, you go and pull this? Do you still have feelings for him too? What is this Drew? I thought it was just going to be the two -" Riley stopped talking, choking on his words and tears started coming down his face.

"Riley, please. I'm sorry." cried Drew, putting his hand on Riley's.

Riley pushed Drew's hand away with such strength that a sharp pain went up Drew's arm. Riley got up and went to the door, his eyes closed, and tears still streaming down his face.

"You still have feelings for Zane? Fine, you and Zane can go live your perfectly happy fairytale. Please, don't ever talk to me again."

With that, Riley opened the door and made his way out of Drew's house. 'This is it', Drew thought, 'This is what I deserve'. He had played with both of their hearts, and now even his was broken. All he wanted was to fall in love, but the only thing that he had gotten out of all of this was a broken heart, fractured ribs, and a broken leg. It was over, all of this time, these months, weeks, days, seconds, gone to waste. These deep feelings that he had developed for both of the guys was useless now, and there was nothing he could do about it. Now it was time for him to finish healing his wounds, so he could go back to school and try to have a normal life once again. Tears streamed down Drew's face as he thought about not having anybody, other than Adam to be with. He would pretty much be all alone now, and the thought about that scared Drew. If only he didn't develop that stupid crush on Zane, then on Riley, none of this would have even happened and he would have gotten two good friends out of the entire ordeal. But nope, the reality was that he was just a horrible person that ruined everything he laid his eyes on. He almost ruined Riley's life by blackmailing him. He destroyed Alli's life, by cheating on her, which ultimately got her into a fight with Bianca. And now he could add crushing Riley and Zane's hearts to the list.

**Note:** I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for taking like 50 years to update. I also apologize for it being shorter than usual. Now review as if Ziley's love depended on it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** A second update in one day? Yes, I am on a roll! Thank you, inspiration for hitting me today :)

CHAPTER 8

Although it was irrelevant to him now, time passed. The days and weeks passed, and before Drew knew it he was back at Degrassi, trying to live a normal life. Going back to school was a difficult change for Drew, and seeing Riley and Zane all around school was miserable. They were already all he could think about, but now he was forced to see them every day walking through the halls, in the cafeteria, and in class. And when they weren't constantly around him, he still heard all their break up rumors that were flying around the school. As if all of that wasn't enough, his classes had pretty much altered the laws of life, and had gotten even more harder. Life itself, became harder, and Drew struggled to even make it through the day sometimes. The time he spent with other people became less and less, and sometimes Drew would just sit in his room and cry all night.

The week had finally come to and end, and Drew dreaded his walk home. It was just him and Adam, walking home through the cold winter weather.

"Dude, you seriously never talk anymore. You have to talk to somebody."

"What is there to talk about?" said Drew, Adam noticing his defensive tone.

"Everything! You're like a walking zombie. You barely spend time with anybody at home, your grades are going down the drain, and don't act like I don't hear you at night. Dude, I'm worried about you. The thing with Riley and Zane happened over a month ago. Don't you think you should at least _try_ to move on?"

"Try to move on? I was falling in love with two of the most wonderful people in the world, and me being the selfish jerk ruined it for all three of us. Now none of us are going to be happy, all because I tried to have my cake and eat it too!"

"Come on Drew. I'm your brother, listen to me when I tell you... it's not the end of the world. You survived getting hit by a car! You're not a caveman anymore, you're officially Superman, and I have to give you props for that. So, please just end all this depression stuff, and please try to live your life. Does any of this sound good?"

A sudden burst of happiness overtook Drew as he stopped and gave Adam a huge hug.

"You see, _this_ is why I'm glad you're my brother."

"Anytime Superman, anytime."

Drew was so overwhelmed with this sudden burst of happiness that everything was hitting him at once. Everything in his mind just started coming together. He finally realized who he wanted to be with, and now he just had to clear the air and try to patch things up with both of the boys. Rushing home, he actually started doing his homework and managed to finish it just in time for dinner. Everyone at the dinner table, noticed how joyful Drew was and the fact that he was actually smiling and starting conversation. Adam was extremely glad, for the simple fact that now he could wear a smug face and have a reason for it.

Helping his mother clean up after as well, Drew headed upstairs to his room and whipped out his phone. He quickly sent a text to Zane, hoping that he would respond. No luck. Drew sent another text message, "really need to talk to u. if u wanna, come by house tonight." Hoping Zane would agree to this, Drew sat in his bed, and dozed off.

His vibrating phone awoke him a few hours later as he opened up his new text to read that Zane had arrived. Rubbing his eyes, Drew went down stairs to let Zane in. Zane walked in, and Drew tried not to lose his balance as he nervously led Zane up to his room. Shutting the door behind them, the boys just stared at each other, with Zane beginning the conversation.

"So what do you want? Do you want to have sex with me now, so you can wake up tomorrow and like somebody else?"

"Zane please, can we not start of like this?"

"No start off like... what did you think I was going to start _fresh_ and not continue from last time?"

"No... but I just really didn't want you to be like this. Can you at least hear me out?"

"Fine, but you better make this worth my time."

"Okay, well here it goes. I like you a lot. I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you... and even thought I didn't know I like guys back then, I still felt a connection to you, you know?"

Drew looked up and his eyes met Zane's and he tried to feel something. He tried to feel what he felt before, but it didn't work.

"And even though I thought I had a crush on you, I've realized that I like you better as a friend. I know that you're going to hate me for putting you through all of this, but I was just completely confused with every aspect of my life. I shouldn't have gotten in between you and Riley, but you know what, I did. I made a mistake, and I messed up your entire relationship. I take the blame for it all and if you don't want to move forward and become friends with me, I get it."

"Wow, it's nice to finally see a different side of you." said Zane, wiping a tear away from his cheek.

"Please don't be angry with me anymore." said Drew, grabbing Zane's hand.

"Angry? Why would I want to be angry? I get it... you want to be with Riley... my ex- boyfriend. Fine... go ahead. I'm the disposable one, right? Riley just decides he wants to date you, and now you want him back -"

Zane took his hand away from Drew's to wipe off the tears coming down his face.

"No, Zane... I don't want it to be like this. Just don't take it the wrong way."

"The wrong way? What is that supposed to mean? You wanted me, and now you don't. If you wanted Riley, all you had to do was take him, not mess with my emotions as well."

"Please, listen. It's not like that... I didn't even know that I was ever going to like Riley. You were the one that I first started to like, everything was you, but later on, I liked him too. I'm so sorry, I just-"

Trying to wipe away Zane's tears, his hand was pushed aside as Zane quickly got up and headed for the door.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me, and all you've done is make things worse. I hope you're happy with him... don't ever talk to me again."

With that Zane slammed the door and left Drew alone in the silence. But this time, Drew didn't weep. He didn't need to shed any tears. There was no black hole of emotions inside of him this time. He had did what he had sought out to do. He told Zane exactly how everything stood, and now the ball was in Zane's court. He did what he had to do, and if Zane would be mad at him forever, well, then he'd just have to accept it. Feeling a little bit of weight lift off of his shoulder, Drew changed his clothes and laid in bed. The feeling of not having to be confused between two guys was relieving to Drew, but the burning question that was left in Drew's head before he fell asleep was, 'What if Riley doesn't care about me anymore?'

**Another Note:** I love the fact that Adam is so caring in this chapter. My fanfiction is the only faith that I have in Adam's character. Haha, I hope you liked this chapter, because I'm proud to say that this is one of my favorite chapters so far. You don't even have to review, I'm just so proud of this chapter that I won't mind at all :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **This chapter was definitely worth the wait. To me, it was the best chapter ever, and my favorite to write. It's also my longest chapter out of them all. Taylor Swift inspired me to write the best and cutest chapter in the entire world. So I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

CHAPTER 9

The sunlight poured into Drew's room the next morning, and he stayed in bed soaking it all in. Thoughts from the previous night began to pop into his head, but he shut them out, trying to start the day off right. He rose with a smile and started cleaning his room, which was something he hadn't done in a long time. Finishing that task, he went downstairs to be welcomed by Adam, who was attempting, yet again, to make breakfast.

"Adam, you know cooking and you don't mix. You're gonna make mom sick again like last time!" said Drew leaning against the counter.

"Oh hush! That was just a one time accident. Plus mom and dad aren't here, they went out like super early."

"So, I'm the only test subject left, right? Can you at least make it edible this time? Oh, and add some chocolate chips while you're at it." said Drew, getting his arm off the counter, to help set the table.

"Fine, and you better appreciate all this! It's not everyday, I'm gonna make you you're favorite."

"Since when did blueberry pancakes with chocolate chips become my favorite?"

"Since now! Eat!" eyed Adam, as he plopped some pancakes on a plate for Drew.

Grabbing their plates, Drew placed them at the table and sat down. Seeing Adam's evil eye,

Drew got a piece and tried it.

"Well? Isn't it the most scrumptious thing you've ever tasted?"

"It's not bad, I'll give you that, but not the best." smirked Drew before taking another bite.

"What? Are you kidding me? No! Never making you breakfast ever again!" Adam said getting up from the table.

"Oh come on. It's only pancakes." Drew managed to say before bursting into laughter. He heard Adam mention something about cleaning, so Drew went back to completing his meal. He had to admit they were actually pretty good.

Still chuckling from Adam's mild outburst, Drew got a text on his phone. It was from Zane.

_Drew, I'm so sorry for last night. I was way outta line. I don't know what has come over me lately, and I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, and hopefully we might be able to move forward and be friends._

Thoughts from the previous night flashed into Drew's head as he closed his phone and shut them out, not replying to the text. Suddenly losing his appetite, Drew went up to see Adam in his room.

"Hey, how about we go out somewhere? I don't want us to stay home and be driven crazy. Want to go to the mall and maybe do some shopping?

"Shopping? Since when does Drew, the manly man, like to go shopping? Adam said, squinting his eyes at Drew.

"Oh shut up. I've gone shopping plenty of times before." lightly shoving Adam.

"Liar! That's only because mom forces you."

"Do you wanna go or what?"

"Fine, but you better not complain about it or anything. You asked me to go with you shopping, and we will shop!"

"Good, maybe we could by you a cook book? I bet they'll teach you how to properly make pancakes."

"Bringing that up again, are you?"

"Haha, yes I am bringing it up! The next time you make me breakfast, I expect the best pancakes ever!"

"Who says I'm ever going to cook for you again? You're pickier than a little girl!"

"I AM NOT!" chuckled Drew

"Are too! Who am I? _"Gross, these pancakes aren't good enough for the caveman!"_" mimicked Adam.

"My voice is not that high pitched! Enough of this, let's go." said Drew, waving his hands at the door.

The mall seemed surprisingly dull, once Drew and Adam got there and after going through a few stores they got bored.

"Let's go home Adam. I'm bored already!"

"You're bored? I said we weren't leaving here until we shop. What have we bought so far? Nothing! Come on we're totally going in that book store." said Adam tugging and pointing at the store.

Stepping inside, Drew instantly smelt an extremely similar aroma. As he was being pulled into the bookstore by Adam, he tried to pinpoint where the smell came from, but he couldn't. When Adam finished tugging and pulling on Adam, Drew finally looked around to see that they were in the back of the store, in the cooking section.

"You said I suck at cooking, well guess what? You're buying me a cookbook."

"No, I am not! Buy it yourself!"

"You said, we were gonna buy something. You hurt my feelings my talking about my cooking. I kinda want a cookbook, now." stated Adam, before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Drew.

"Fine. I'll buy you one. Just please don't pick the -"  
Reaching over, Adam grabbed the biggest cookbook he could see.

"Didn't I just say -"

"Hey, you said cookbook and this, young man, is a cookbook. Time to break out your wallet."

Grabbing the book from Adam, Drew snarled and made his way to the register. As he got closer, the familiar aroma hit him, and before Adam could push Drew away, his eyes landed on Riley. The intoxicating smell was coming from him, and Drew forgot how truly intoxicating it really was. Placing the book on the counter, his eyes stayed connected to Riley's the entire time.

"That will be $45.16."

Reaching into his wallet, Drew took out his wallet and handed Riley the red bill. Their fingers touched and took Drew everything he had to not jump on the counter and have his way with Riley. Keeping his composure, he grabbed his bag, with the book inside and handed it to Adam.

"Here's your change, and Drew, have a nice day."

Realizing he was being talked to, Drew lifted up his face to see Riley's innocent eyes looking back at him. Them staring deeply into each others eyes didn't last long, as Adam tugged Drew away and they exited the store. Still floating high, from their intense moment, Drew felt a vibration in his pocket. Taking out his phone, he read his new text.

_Are you free tonight? My shifts over in a few hours and I really want to see you. - Riley_

Quickly responding "Yes", Drew put his phone away to his Adam looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who was that? Was it Riley?"

"Yes, he wants to hang out with me tonight."

"Dude, it's Sunday, mom is not gonna let you go out with your little boyfriend tonight."

"Riley is not my boyfriend, and whatever mom doesn't know won't hurt her. Right?" said Drew, smirking at Adam before pointing to Adam's newly bought cookbook.

"Ugh, fine! Just don't get caught, okay? I'd go crazy, if I have to go out places without you again! Waiting for your ribs to heal was bad enough." agreed Adam as the boys finished their walk home.

As the day turned into night, Drew got more and more nervous of what was to happen between him and Riley. He wasn't sure how Riley was feeling, and he finally wasn't confused about his feelings anymore. If everything went perfect, he would be official with Riley. It sounded so weird saying that word, official. Riley would be his boyfriend. Saying it aloud, Drew felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, getting more excited than before.

Taking a quick shower, Drew got dressed and did his hair, making sure that he looked like a million bucks. He put on his darkest pair of blue jeans, that gently tugged around his legs. His shirt tugged around his body perfectly as well. Drew pushed the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt up until they were at his elbows, and he admired at how the v-neck showed just the perfect amount of his chest. Drew, you look fine, he thought to himself, flashing a smile into his reflection. He did one last adjustment to his hair, before grabbing a jacket, and heading out the door completely unnoticed by his parents.

Looking out at the driveway he saw Riley's sedan waiting for him. Feeling a grin spread across his face, he walked and opened the car door. There Riley was wearing the same exact grin that he was. Every bad problem, vanished when he their eyes met. Smelling the aroma that Drew had started to treasure, he got in the passenger seat and closed the door. Smiling at each other, Drew felt sparks, and it was as if there were sparks flying all around them. Breaking their connection, Riley put his car into drive, and started driving. The entire time, not once did Drew take his eyes off Riley. He truly just admired every aspect of him, and Drew had barely noticed when the car had stopped. Getting out of the car, Drew noticed that they were right by a lake.

Drew looked at how the moon shined down on the water, giving it such a beautiful color. Getting lost in the view, his attention was diverted back to Riley, when he felt their hands interlock. Turning his head, Riley waved his arm showing Drew the blanket that was set up on the hood. Not even one word had been exchanged so far, as Riley led Drew to the car and they sat on the hood. Drew leaned his head against Riley's shoulder and Riley let go of Drew's hand. Looking up at him, Riley smirked and put his arm around Drew, bringing them closer.

There they were, sitting by the water, with Riley's arm around him for the first time. Everything just seemed like utter perfection, and Drew never wanted this moment to end. Riley was the first to speak.

"Drew, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. I never wanted everything to end like this. I've missed you so much, and I promise that I'll never hurt you again."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have led the both of you on like that. Good thing I'm not confused anymore."

"So, can I take a guess on which guy you like more?" smirked Riley before turning his head and lightly kissing Drew.

"Can we do this more often? It's just so beautiful out here."

"We'll do it as much as you want babe. But don't forget that the Stavros-inator still wants rematches! I got a new game that will blow your mind."

"Babe, gotta love my first pet name, and yes Stavros-inator, I will give you a re-match soon."

Kissing Drew's forehead, they went back to looking out in the water, and even though it was starting to become winter, and they weren't bundled up in layers of clothing, they still were perfectly warm in each others embrace. Everything that he was feeling felt like it was straight from a fairy tale. He gave himself a slight pinch to see if he was dreaming. Realizing that it wasn't, he snuggled closer to Riley, never wanting this precious moment to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Dear Readers, I apologize for being an epic fail at not updating this story. It's been like weeks, since you've guys have read a new chapter. Now that is just so cruel of me. Never again! I will start updating this more often, I promise.

CHAPTER 10

An alarm clock blared into Drew's ears, waking him up from his perfect night of rest. Lazily wiping his eyes, he sat up looking around the room, trying to find some clue that the previous night wasn't simply a dream. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Riley's sweater on the floor, that he had let Drew borrow from the previous night. Drew was planning on giving it back once he climbed up into his bedroom, but it was just too warm to give back. Letting out a small chuckle, Drew got out of bed and performed his daily school routine.

Coming down the stairs, Drew was greeted with mysterious look from Adam. With that look, Drew knew that Adam wanted to know every detail. Joining Adam at the table, Drew chugged down his orange juice and signaled to Adam for them to leave for school. Yelling goodbye to the parents, they began their walk to school.

"So, how was last night? I'm dying to know what happened." shrieked Adam, squeezing Drew's arm.

"Pshh, I figured you'd be aching to know what went down. What do _you_ think went down?"

"Well, obviously you guys went in his car, and you went somewhere to spend time together. Did he take you to eat? If he did, he probably didn't pay. It's not like you guy are official. Are you guys official? Well, what am I talking about official, the question was about the night! You probably got all emotional on him some time during the night and you had to 'express' yourself or something cheesy like that." said Adam, taking in a deep breath.

"Slow it down, kid. Take a breath." smirked Drew, patting his brother on the back.

"Sorry. I'm just kind of excited. I'm not sure if you picked up on that yet."

"Oh trust me. I picked on on that. And about what you just said, we are official now. We're each others boyfriend's now."

"Like how official? Facebook official?" shouted Adam, dropping his jaw.

"Well, we're not ready to shout it to the world. We're still not out to our families yet. It'll be facebook official, after we come out."

"Good point. So does this official, allow him to totally mack on you in front of the student body?" stated Adam, with huge eyes.

"Wait, what?" Drew, stopped looking at Adam with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, Riley Stavros is going to make moves on you in oh, four seconds?" Adam said, turning Drew around, who suddenly realized that they had just gotten to school, only to have his lips smashed together with Riley's.

"Well... uhm, I should get going. See you later Drew? Okay? Yeah, okay" said Adam, before awkwardly making his exit.

Focusing his attention back on Riley, he noticed the numb feeling he had on his lips, before leaning in for a quick peck.

"You should have told me about the 'Mind Blowing surprise kisses' rule yesterday. I wouldn't have been so reluctant to say yes to becoming your boyfriend." giggled Drew, before interlocking his hands with Riley's.

"Oh and did I mention the, 'You have to let me own you at Xbox' rule? Oh, I didn't? Sorry." mentioned Riley

"Oh yes, the Stavros-inator, right?" mocked Drew.

"Don't hate on my name! Maybe in time, you'll be able to earn your own nickname. Like maybe, today, after school?" asked Riley, before giving Drew his best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, it depends. Are you going to get mad when I totally own you?" replied Drew, an evil smirk forming.

"Oh no. You're the one who has to make sure you don't get mad. I'm a beast. Just you wait!"

"We will just have to see." smirked Drew, entering the school building.

Word of Drew and Riley dating spread throughout the school like wildfire, and before he knew it people all over the place were asking him if it was true. By lunch time, Drew had gotten asked the question so many times, that it had become almost of an impulse to just say, "Yes, we are." Grabbing his tray of food, he sat down across from KC and Jenna, who were telling one of their hilarious prenatal class stories.

"I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life. KC was walking around with that empathy belly like a pro." laughed Jenna, before wrapping her arms around KC, hugging him.

"Another prenatal class story, I see?" noted Drew, before taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Of course! You know how much we love sharing our funny experiences. Right KC?" began Jenna, "Kinda off topic, but are you and Riley really dating? I heard stuff around school, and I wanted to make sure it's not just a dumb rumor."

"Yeah, we are. So you can go tell that to any person who isn't sure." chuckled Drew, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm happy for you man. I don't swing that way, but I'm glad that you have someone that makes you happy, especially after what happened with Alli and Bianca." stated KC.

"Thanks man. It was hard, but I'm finally over all of that, and I'm moving forward." smiled Drew, noticing the sincerity in the words that KC spoke.

"Oh my gosh. We should totally double date! It would be so much fun!" added Jenna, a huge grin coming across her face.

"That would be kinda great actually. I'll talk to Riley about it."

"What about me?" whispered someone in Drew's ear as he turned his head to see Riley.

"Riley, we were just talking about you." Drew said, patting the seat next to him for Riley to sit.

"What's up KC? And lemme guess, you must be his beautiful woman?" observed Riley, flashing a smile at Jenna.

"Hehe, I like you already. Well, I was just talking about how we should totally double date soon. It would be really fun. My mind has decided on Friday or Saturday night, so one of those days." exclaimed Jenna excitedly.

"Friday sounds great. What do you think, babe?" said Riley, looking at Drew for his answer.

"I like Friday too. We should totally just sit around and watch some games! Who's playing Friday night?" cried Drew, excitement rushing through him.

"I have no idea, but you know what, I'll go check today after school. It would be awesome!" noted KC.

"Wait, do I get a say?" interrupted Jenna.

"Sorry sweetie, but with a three to one vote, you just aren't going to win." chuckled KC, "We're just kidding, we'll find somewhere nice for us to. I promise."

The bell interrupted Jenna's next sentence and everybody got up to go.

"Yo, Drew, I'll text you later, alright dude?" said KC, patting Drew on the back, before exiting the lunchroom.

Class with Riley flew by, and before he knew it, he was getting in Riley's car and they were heading to his house. Noting that nobody was home, Drew briefly looked around the house, before Riley pulled him up the stairs. Entering Riley's bedroom, the intense aroma entered his nose, instantly heightening Drew's senses.

Shutting the door behind him, Riley faced Drew and grabbed him by the waist.

"I was going to suggest I own you at video games, but that was until I realized that we were home alone." smirked Riley.

"Whoa. Frisky Riley, hello new side."

Leaning into the kiss, Drew felt the fireworks once again spread throughout his entire body. Riley deepened the kiss, which almost made Drew moan out loud. Riley's hands floated down Drew's waist, while Drew grabbed the back of Riley's neck. A strong vibration in Riley's phone startled the both of them and they broke away from their intense kissing.

Quickly checking his phone, Riley put it on silent and threw it on the floor.

"Who was that?" questioned Drew.

"Oh just Zane... uh, I mean, nobody."

"Zane? Why would he be calling you?" asked Drew, raising an eyebrow at Riley.

"Well, it's just that we've been talking again, since yesterday, just as friends, obviously."

"Why didn't you tell me? It's not like I'm going to be mad or anything."

"You aren't jealous?" said Riley, a wave of relief coming over him.

"Why would I be jealous? I strongly believe that exes can be friends."

"Okay, great. Now where were we?" said Riley, grabbing Drew by his waist again.

"I think we were kinda like this." Drew said, wrapping his hands around Riley's neck.

"Oh yea, and then I think we were like this," whispered Riley, leaning in to give Drew a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Time moved so slowly when they were together. Time flying while having fun wasn't the case for Riley and Drew. It was as if everything around them, time included, was frozen, while the two of them spent their time together. Trying to refrain cliches from entering his mind, Drew failed, and could only think of this time with Riley as magical. Their hearts being poured into each other, while being in each others embrace was just so magical to Drew.

"You know, if we just make out the entire time, it's not going to be considered 'hanging out'" grinned Drew, breaking his connection to Riley.

"Well, we could do something else..." suggested Riley, squeezing his hands that laid on Drew's waist.

"We could... or I could own you at Black Ops again" joked Drew, teasingly pushing Riley's chest away from his, Riley letting out a disappointing groan.

"I like the first one better. Come on, can we just fool around a little?" asked Riley, pressing his chest against Drew's again.

"Okay, fine." sighed Drew, rolling his eyes and giving in to Riley's plea.

"That's my baby" breathed Riley, in Drew's ear, Drew biting his lip, to contain himself.

"You like when I whisper in your ear?" teased Riley, performing the same action, getting muffled noises and a shaking nod from Drew.

Gently grabbing the bottom of Drew's shirt, Riley began pulling it up revealing Drew's abs. Throwing the shirt across the room, Riley went in, to only be interrupted by Drew's phone.

"Are you kidding me?" let out Drew, digging into his pocket to see who it was.

"Ugh, it's my mom. Could she call at a more worse time?" sighed Drew.

"Don't pick it up. You can call her back _after _we finish." stated Riley, trying to get him to agree.

"Yeah, you're right. What's one missed call, right?" agreed Drew, tossing his phone on the floor.

"Why is it that phone's always interrupt us?" chuckled Riley, removing his shirt and moving in closer to Drew.

The distance between them quickly disappeared as they stood with their chests against each other. Changing his focus to the bed, Riley dragged Drew to laying him down gently.

"We're keeping it PG tonight Riles, just saying." admitted Drew, pushing himself up from the bed, ignoring Riley's groans.

"But you said we can fool around!"

"I lied. Sorry, I'm nothing more than a tease," taunted Drew, grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on.

"Well fine then. But I'm not bringing you home yet. I want us to spend more time together!" declared Riley.

Agreeing to Riley's final demand, Drew stayed, but warned Riley that he would eventually get hungry, and he needed to be cooked for. Rolling his eyes the entire time, Riley prepare Drew some mutant version of mac and cheese that had Drew wishing for Adam's pancakes. Chuckling to himself, he ate his meal, Riley, raising his eyebrows at him.

When Riley's parents starting coming home from work, they migrated back to Riley's bedroom, where they could spend time alone, only to have time fly by as if their life was on fast forward. Sick of getting beat at by Drew at video games, Riley attempted to redeem himself. Whipping out Monopoly, he challenged Drew to one game to end all games, only to end up losing.

"Drew, come on! Can you at least let me win once?" asked Riley, only fueling Drew's growing ego.

"Oh I'll let you win... one day," assured Drew, placing a comforting hand on Riley's shoulder, "But that will not happen tonight. Take me home now? I'm getting sleepy."

"Superman's kryponite? I will keep you up all night if I have too! Rematch! I'm going to be buying the Boardwalk this time!"

"Nope. You're taking me home now." ordered Drew, grabbing Riley's arm, dragging him out.

The ride home was just the icing on the cake, as usual. It was just Drew and Riley and nobody else, and Drew loved it. Even though they barely spoke a word, and Drew was slipping in and out of sleep, Drew honestly treasured it. Sneaking into his house when they arrived was something that Drew did not treasure. The whole thing was a mess, and Drew was surprised that people down the street weren't awakened by the ruckus that he was making just entering through his window. _Sneaking into your bedroom that's on the second floor. No just no_, he thought changing his clothes and collapsing into his bed.

_Getting home at midnight was such a bad idea_, Drew thought as he went downstairs to eat his breakfast, only to have his mother tapping her foot against the floor.

"Where were you yesterday? I came home from work early, to surprise you guys and what do I find? One of my sons is missing. I must have called you at least a hundred times and left tens of voice mails. And did I get at least one phone call back? No, I did not. You should have at least told somebody where you were, so I wouldn't have been going crazy trying to find out where you were! I don't even have to tell you how grounded you are. Don't expect to be going anywhere besides school for a long time." concluded Mrs. Torres, her hands crossed, waiting for Drew to respond.

"Well, I'm sorry mother. Kill me for wanting a social life? Didn't you torture me enough after the Vegas dance? Cut me some slack, jeez!" yelled Drew, grabbing his backpack and storming outs of the house.

The next few days flew by and before Drew knew it, it was Friday night. The four of them, KC, Drew, Riley and Jenna, had all somehow formed this closer bond throughout the week that reached an all time high as Friday rolled in. Managing to charm his mother to end his punishment, and let him go out, the four of them decided that they would munch on pizza and call it a double date.

"I dig this place a lot. Props to you Jenna for picking this place." stated Drew, getting into the booth seat, followed by Riley.

"Thank you! I sorta have an eye for these kind of things." replied Jenna, also taking her seat.

"That's codename for, her and the baby got hungry just smelling the aroma." joked KC, getting a cold look from Jenna.

"That is _not_ what happened! Enough about what it looks like! KC, I just want cheese on my pizza. And how much are the mozzarella sticks? Can you get a few of those? Yum, these fries look good. I want at least two of those! KC, KC! Look what they have! Barbeque wings! I want one of those too."

"Oh the joy of having a pregnant girlfriend. She makes ordering easy, one of everything." chuckled KC, once again getting another cold look from Jenna.

"Baby, what do you want?" muttered Riley, turning his head to meet Drew's eyes.

"Well, what I want isn't on the menu." winked Drew

"Well what is it... oh. I get it." gasped Riley, winking back at Drew.

"Oh come on guys, can we not?" interrupted KC, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh shush KC! We were the same way! And look, the waitress is coming. KC, get ready to order!" snapped Jenna, giving KC the third cold look of the night.

After ordering their food, all they had to do was wait for the food to be ready. Jenna used this time to get to know Riley more.

"So Riley, since you're going to university next year, are you still going to come back and make visits? I'm already fully expecting you to visit the baby and watch it grow up! No "once a year" visits either, I want a every two month kind of deal, maybe even more. And how are you and Drew going to work out long distance?" questioned Jenna, raising an eyebrow at Riley.

"Well, I'm pretty much going to be visiting as much as possible. And every two months is definitely too long, I'm looking at every few weeks. I don't want the baby to be away from me for too long." smirked Riley, grabbing Drew's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Oh you mean Drew? Aw! How cute! KC, why can't you say cute lines like that?" complained Jenna

Feeling a squeeze on his hand, Riley turned his head, giving his full attention to Drew, noticing his flushed cheeks. Drew, feeling the sparks between them once again, a grin forming across his face. The people and the restaurant faded away, and it was just Riley and Drew. The two of them, together just looking at each other. Snapping back to reality, they kept their eyes on each other, with Riley leaning forward, his mouth next to Drew's ear.

"I'm the luckiest person in the universe right now" whispered Riley, gently turning and placing a soft kiss on Drew's cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"I swear if Jenna gets any funnier, I might have to forcibly enter her in the talent show for singing and comedy." joked Riley, after dropping of KC and Jenna.

"I can see that you're starting to like her." pointed out Drew, adjusting his seat.

"Yes, a lot. I never thought in a million years, that there could be someone as gut-busting as her. She's like a cute little ball of sunshine." smiled Riley, turning his head to Drew.

"I know, isn't she? I love her, KC is so lucky to be making a family with her. Um, not to sound creepy or anything, but have you ever thought of having a family? I know that we're still in high school, but have you ever, I don't know, thought of getting married, like ever?" asked Drew, nervously playing with the zipper on his sweater

"Um, well, no not really. I mean, I have, but that was kinda back before you." stuttered answered Riley, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, sorry. That was a dumb thing to ask." muttered Drew.

"It wasn't dumb, baby."

"I know it's really emo for me to say but... I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

There it was, he said it. All his life, never letting his emotions take over and here he was telling somebody that he was starting to fall in love with them, a guy nonetheless. All the people, girls, friends, that he's gone through without so much as an emotion, and here he was, his body literally aching, wishing, and wanting to be with Riley. It was unheard of in Drew's mind. He never once thought of falling in love, marriage, having a family, and now there were thoughts forming in his head of spending every day of the rest of his life with Riley.

The silence that ensue after was on a level past awkward. Not one word was spoken between the two, and every time Drew looked over, he could see Riley immediately tense up. Mentally yelling to himself to not cry, Drew remained silent as they pulled up to Riley's house.

"Let me just get my bag from inside, and if you don't want to take me home, I'll call my mom or something." said Drew, opening the car door and taking a step out before getting his hand grabbed, holding him in place.

"Please.. can we talk about this?" asked Riley, letting go of Drew's hand, gesturing for Drew to get back in.

Closing the door, the silence returned. _Is he expecting me to be the first one to talk?_, thought Drew, confused thoughts going rushing through his mind. Using all of his inner strength, Drew turned and looked at Riley, who had his head down. How did their perfect night turn into this? Now neither of them knew what to say or do, and they were just sitting here with this "love" conversation hovering over them.

Letting out a sigh, Riley picked his head up and looked back at Drew. When they gazed at each other like this, Drew could swear that they were looking into each others souls. Not being able to hold it in anymore, Drew let a tear fall down. Quickly wiping it away, more started flowing and before he knew it, he was sobbing all over the place. Drew, the super macho player, was crying his eyes out wanting Riley to love him. Stretching his arm out, Riley placed it on Drew's shoulder, in an attempt to console him. Snapping back into reality, Drew stopped his sobbing, Riley, being the first to speak.

"Drew... I care about you so much, and you just bring out this side of me that nobody else has seen..." he broke off trying to find a way to say it.

"Just spit it out already." rushed Drew, wiping the remaining tears from his face.

"...I like you a lot, so much. Like so much. When I see you at school, I have to try so hard to contain myself from jumping you. You're the definition of sexy, but at the same time you say the cutest things, and I have to pinch myself sometimes just to see if I'm not dreaming. I'm not in love with you yet, but I sure as hell know that I've never felt this way about anybody before. You bring the real Riley out of me, and I can just feel so comfortable around you. So don't cry anymore, unless they're tears of joy. I truly care about you." said Riley, another silence beginning.

This new silence was different. That cloud that hovered above them was still there, but it was a completely different cloud. This new cloud was full of this tension, tension begging to be released. Moving his eyes, checking out Riley up and down he once again met Riley's gaze. One swift movement, and Riley's hands were all over him, gently pressing kisses against Drew's face, while he was struggling to remove his jacket. Jumping over the seat, Drew sat on top of Riley, the heat in the car being unbearable for the both of them.

"Not in the car... uh... let's...take finish this upstairs baby." breathed out Riley in between their kisses.

Opening the car door, Drew stepped out of the car, his arms still around Riley's neck, continuing to kiss him. Joining Drew outside of the car, Riley grabbed keys, closed the door, and locked the car, without missing one second of the space between him and Drew. Lifting and holding Drew up, Riley slowly walked down the path to the side door, with Drew's legs wrapped around his waist. Turning the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Stopping their kissing Drew bit and whispered into Riley's ear, "Don't wanna wait? We could just do it right here."

Noticing that Riley wasn't responding, Drew turned his head around to see Zane standing beside Riley's door. Letting Drew get to the ground, Riley approached Zane.

"Zane... what are you doing here?" questioned Riley

"I'm here to see you... I want us to get back together." answered Zane

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me right now?" yelled Riley, grabbing his keys and Drew's hand opening the door slamming it in Zane's face.

"I'm not leaving without you Riley!" hollered Zane outside the door banging in the door.

Not knowing what to do, Riley let go of Drew, and opened the door to Zane.

"Shut up. My parents are sleeping. Go upstairs and wait in my room." whispered Riley, pointing to the stairs, then bringing his attention back to Drew.

"Baby, I'm gonna talk to him and try to calm him down enough for him to leave. Just stay put okay? And then after we can go back to what we were doing." rushed Riley, giving Drew a quick peck before running up the stairs to face Zane.

Wandering into the kitchen, Drew opened the fridge and got himself something to eat, while thinking of the day's events. A boring day of school, cured by probably the best double date in history. Taking a bit into an apple, Drew chuckled at the thought, remembering some of Jenna's classic lines. Then he had confessed to Riley that he was falling in love with him, and to his surprise have Riley feel the same way. Carrying a smile, Drew started his way up the stairs and took another bite of the apple, his lips still feeling weird not having Riley's pressed against them. If it wasn't for Zane, they would probably be having sex right about now. But Drew didn't care, he knew that at the end of it all, Zane would be leaving the house, and him and Riley would continue what they had started in the car.

Making it to Riley's door, Drew pressed his ear against it to listen to what they were saying. Not being able to hear any clear words, Drew slightly opened the door... to see them... together. There they were, Zane and Riley all over each other on Riley's bed, kissing, touching, moaning, grunting, panting _all_ over each other. A gut wrenching pain went through Drew, his life completely shattered. Riley had said he was going to calm Zane down... and here he was making out with him. The guy who had just said he cared about him, was now cheating on him, with the ex boyfriend he was supposed to be only friends with. Clutching his chest, Drew fell on his knees and could literally feel his shattered heart being smashed even more, the pain being unbearable. Hyperventilating, Drew fell back banging his head against the hardwood floor, choking on his own tears... silently wishing that he was dead.


End file.
